


阿斯加德王妃正传

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	阿斯加德王妃正传

阿斯加德王子锤x双性人鱼基，双性人鱼基，

湖边play，破处，

 

索尔一笑，眼睛盯着身下之人，虽然看不清他的容貌但是这并不重要，伸出大手摸上了大概是人鱼臀部的地方，调笑着说道，“我没想干嘛，就想知道我刚刚摸的地方是干嘛的，”厚着脸皮凑过去亲吻着人鱼的脖颈，舌尖划过蓝色皮肤上微微泛光的纹路，“真好，”心里忍不住偷偷感叹。

“那是我，那个相当于你们人类说的屁股了，”人鱼低声说了一句，又羞又恼，这个人怎么竟想着些下流东西。

“那你前面是不是也有那根东西，”说着在前面的鱼尾上四处摸索，手指顺着纹路划过一片片漂亮的鱼鳞，四处随意抚摸，身下的人似乎有点不对劲，怎么不出声了，索尔心里纳闷儿，没控制手上的力度，突然听人鱼叫了一声，有个什么东西，似乎在自己手掌里打开了，一片鱼鳞打开了一个缝隙。

索尔顺着缝隙耐心的抚弄，这难道是，还没等俯下身子仔细看，人鱼就已经开始微微颤抖了起来，声音突然变的尖细，带着一点儿不自然冲索尔说道，“别摸了，别碰那个地方，把你的手挪开。”

“为什么啊，这么害羞干嘛了”索尔一笑故意加大力度摸索着那片奇特的鳞片，果不其然，那条缝隙越来越大了，里面似乎还有什么东西。

“废话你试试别人隔着内裤给你撸管儿，你这二皮脸不害臊啊，”人鱼恼羞成怒，伸出手就想挠他一下，“放开我，不然吃了你。”

“那我更得继续了，做鬼也得做个饱死鬼。”索尔伸出一根手指摸进了鳞片里，人鱼一下子被刺激的软在草地上，鳞片已经完全打开了，脆弱的阴茎就完全暴露在空气里，索尔伸出手指摸到了人鱼的私处，上下撸动着，身下的人进入了状态，轻声呻吟着，已经完全没有了刚开始的抗拒，突然他摸到了什么，似乎在阴茎下面，还有一个东西。

“别，别碰下面，”索尔刚用手指扣了一下似乎是个小洞，人鱼立刻慌张了起来，鱼尾啪啪疯狂的拍动水面，“别碰我那个地方。”

“哦，我懂了，”索尔似懂非懂的点点头，装作若有所思的样子，“后面是屁股，前面的那根是你的阴茎，那下面这个小洞，是不是就是那个小骚穴了。”一脸淫荡的凑近人鱼的脸颊亲了一口，“原来，你有两种性别，啧啧啧，真是捡到宝了。”

人鱼突然身体一颤，似乎想到了什么，刚想反抗，却被索尔死死压住，鱼尾被钳制在索尔两腿之间，一根手指插进了脆弱敏感的产道里。

那个位置，是双性人鱼承欢受孕的地方，本来就敏感异常，再加上繁衍后代的本能，几乎在索尔手指伸进去的一瞬间就流出了粘液，双性人鱼可以使别人受孕也可也自己受孕，本来是站在生育能力顶峰的物种，结果在漫长岁月中，竟然沦为了一种异类，淫荡的变态。

手指在小洞里轻松的进出，索尔满意的听到一声声压抑的喘息，突然又加入了一指，“舒服吗？”低头含住人鱼敏感的耳垂轻声问道，呼吸喷在脖颈间，人鱼咬着牙不说话，索尔加重了手上的力度，两根手指旋转抽插顶弄着里面，粘液沾了满手，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声音，鱼尾抽打着水面，四周寂静的几乎没有任何声音。

索尔三两下扒下了自己湿哒哒的裤子，阴茎早已坚挺，龟头在小洞口磨蹭了几下，缓慢的推了进去。

“啊——”人鱼喉咙里发出类似低吼的声音，分不清是痛苦还是愉快，才刚进去，里面就遇到了什么阻力，一狠心扣着他的腰，狠狠顶了进去。

人鱼疼的疯狂扭动身体，鱼尾刷拉刷拉甩在水面上，阴茎隐隐有疲软的趋势，展开的鳞片似乎蠢蠢欲动想要合上。

索尔一想这哪里可以，自己可还没动呢，错过了这次机会，这个别扭的家伙什么时候才能让自己干第二次了?连忙摸上了阴茎，上下撸动着，轻轻抚摸鳞片下的软肉，人鱼一哆嗦，呻吟了出来。

加快了手上的动作，手里漂亮的阴茎不规律的抖动着，拇指搔刮着马眼，渐入佳境，索尔心里窃喜，缓慢的开始抽插深埋在人鱼体内的阴茎，“太紧了。放松一点儿，”阴茎被紧紧夹着让他有点儿不舒服，人鱼的体质偏寒，和人类完全不同，里面温度偏低，却极其柔软湿润，索尔觉得自己简直滑进了一个天堂，舒服的全身的毛孔都舒展了，拍拍人鱼的屁股，示意他放松，淫水又开始不停的分泌，索尔在慢慢抽动了几下之后，畅通无阻的在洞里抽插。

粘液流的到处都是，交合处一片黏腻，四处的鳞片已经完全打开了，任凭索尔的阴茎在洞里肆意进出。人鱼天生“淫荡”的体质让他完全缴了械，鱼尾无力在水面上哗啦哗啦甩动，呻吟声从嘴里溢出，完全顾不上什么矜持羞耻，摆动着臀部渴望索尔更深进入自己。

“我操的你的小穴爽不爽啊，”索尔下流的话语在人鱼耳边响起，低沉的嗓音引诱着他，“真是个淫荡的小母狗，恐怕所有的男人都想尝尝你下面这个流着口水的小嘴儿吧。”说着狠狠的再次挺身，咬着他的耳垂说道，“可是我不准，你就是我一个人的。”索尔突然一改温柔“憨厚”的样子，像是发疯一样疯狂撞击里面那一点，硕大的龟头推开软肉，柱身快速摩擦着内壁，青茎在狰狞的肉棒上突突弹跳。

人鱼哪里承受过这种快感，大脑一片混沌完全被欲望支配着，快感传遍全身，鳞片都舒展开了，尾巴蜷缩着，双手紧紧掐着索尔的胳膊，嘴里吐出连自己都惊讶的各种污言秽语，几乎是求着索尔拼命干他。

“快点儿，再快点儿，对，就是那里，就是那里。”人鱼一声声尖叫刺激着索尔的神经，如果野兽一样快速抽插，疯狂的操干这个自己日思夜想了许久的人，什么和亲，什么新婚之夜完全忘在了一边，专心致志的享受肉体的欢愉。

附身含了一颗人鱼暴露空气中的小奶揉，粗糙的舌面反复舔舐，惹得身下之人一阵战栗，阴茎啪啪在小穴里抽动，索尔嘴上的动作也没停下，反复吮吸小小的乳头，舌尖划过乳晕，长满老茧的大掌抚摸着阴茎。

人鱼终于在极富技巧的逗弄下射出了精液，全喷在了索尔手里，小穴里也在不自然的搅动，高潮的液体喷了出来，索尔却依然坚挺的“工作”，人鱼不由得有些后悔，这到什么时候才是个头啊......


End file.
